


Olli

by Fanofthearts



Category: Holby City
Genre: Cat, Cute, F/F, Fluffy, Jason gets a cat, Kitty - Freeform, Serena is reluctant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:12:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanofthearts/pseuds/Fanofthearts
Summary: Olli, eight months old, neutered black kitten. A £25 re-homing fee applies. He comes with toys, litter box, and carrier. To approved home only. Call or email Dr. Berenice Wolfe, locuming on Keller.





	Olli

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Iordio :)

“Olli, eight months old, neutered black kitten. A £25 rehoming fee applies. He comes with toys, litter box, and carrier. To approved home only. Call or email Dr. Berenice Wolfe, locuming on Keller.”

“Oh please! Auntie Serena! I’ve always wanted a cat! I had one when I was young, but he died when I was twelve and Mum said I couldn’t have another. I promise to clean up after him, pay for everything myself, please?” Jason all but begged.

Serena looked up from the picture on her phone that Jason had texted her at the beginning of her shift. She did have to admit the picture of the cat attached to the flyer was sweet. Big gold eyes stared up at her, in his mouth was a feathered toy. Below was his bio followed by a phone number of one Berenice Wolfe. 

Serena had run into her a few times; a couple weeks ago she was the hot topic of hospital gossip by being outed by a patient up on Keller, her husband then stormed onto the ward and gave her a piece of his mind in front of everyone. Her heart went out to her remembering Edward making a scene in the hospital a few years prior. The following day she ran into her up on the roof; Serena towards the end of her shift Bernie at the start of hers. They had shared smiles and sat in silence enjoying the sun. Serena bought her a coffee and left it on her desk before she left for the night. 

Running her hand through her short hair Serena sighed. She wasn’t a fan of people who tried to dump their pets off on other people, she didn’t have animals of her own by choice. She wasn’t home much, yes she adored them, but how was it fair to a pet to spend twelve to fourteen hours a day alone?

“Jason, love, I’m not home much, and having a pet is a big responsibility.”

“I know that, but I am. I’ve been researching, because I was quite small when we had Snickers. I’m finished work by either four or five, that’s plenty of time to get home and to play with Olli. Then when I watch Countdown and World’s Strongest Man, I’ll have someone with me. I know it won’t be a human but it will be nice.”

Serena looked up into his hopeful eyes and felt herself cave a bit. “Okay, I’ll text her. We’ll go and look, and only look. Then we will come home and discuss it.”

\--

That is how Serena found herself driving to an address not far from the hospital with Jason sitting next to her clutching a pet carrier. She had tried to convince him that Olli came with one and they were just looking tonight, but he was insistent.

They walked up the path to the front door, Serena stood back to allow Jason to knock. She was not expecting the view that greeted her when the door was pulled open. Dr. Wolfe was fresh from a shower, hair wrapped in a towel, and a white fluffy dressing gown clinging to her pale skin, the robe tied tightly showing her thin waist, and her feet were bare. “Jason is it?” She smiled and held out a hand to him. 

“No thank you, I’d rather not shake hands.”

She nodded withdrawing her hand and stepping back to let them enter, “I apologise, my surgery over ran and I’ve only just got home. Please, come in.” She shut the door behind them, “Make yourselves at home, could I get you anything to drink?”

Serena glanced around the flat, it looked like Bernie just moved in, most of her things were still in boxes, lined up against the living room wall, a sofa, tv and one chair dominated the living room. “No thank you.” Jason said sitting down on the sofa, the pet carrier clutched in his lap. 

“Ms. Campbell?”

Serena raised her eyebrow, “Please call me Serena, and no, thank you.”

Bernie gave her a soft smile, “I won’t be a minute, let me quick change. Make yourselves at home, Olli should be around here somewhere.” She disappeared into what Serena   
guessed was a bedroom. 

Serena sat down next to Jason and continued to let her eyes track around the room, they landed on two framed photographs sitting next to the TV when she felt something scratch at her ankle. “Oh!” She jumped, looking down she spotted a black streak darting back under the couch. 

“Ah, I see he’s introduced himself.” The blonde flopped down into the chair next to Serena’s spot on the sofa. Her hair was loose, still damp and falling around her face in soft curls. “He likes to hide under the couch and attack you when you pass by.” She grabbed a feather that was laying on the floor and dragged it across the carpet to try to draw the cat out. 

“So, Berenice, why are you giving him up? It seems like you are rather fond of him.”

The blonde looked up, “Bernie, please.” She shrugged, “I don’t want to, I never had time for pets but I found him two months ago hiding in the bushes outside. He was a mess, thin, wormy, and full of fleas. I took him in with the intention of taking him to the pet rescue place, but I had forgotten how nice it was having a pet around so I kept him until he was healthier and got him neutered. I really hate to give him up but I’m hardly home, and it’s not fair to him. I figured if I could find him the right home I’d let him go.” Her patience won out and the black ball of fuzz jumped out from under the couch and attacked the feather. Quickly reaching down she scooped him up, giving the squirming cat a kiss on the head she held him out to Serena. 

“Once he gets his evening crazies out, the way he is quite the cuddler, right now though he just wants to play.” 

Serena managed to get in a few strokes before she handed him off to Jason who had set the carrier down. “There’s toys in the basket Jason, if you want to play with him.”

They sat for a few moments watching Jason quietly talk to Ollie before setting him down and picking up a long thin rod with feathers attached. He flicked it out into the room and Olli chased after. 

Serena turned back to Bernie, “How long have you lived here?”

The blonde blew out a breath, “Oh, going on three months? Things weren’t going well with Marcus, my soon to be ex, and I agreed to move out. The house was his Mother’s.” She caught Serena’s eyes going to the boxes, “Ah, I fear I’m not home much and well, the doting housewife I am not.” She gave her a smile, “Would you like a glass of wine?”

Serena was about to decline but one look at Jason, who was now down on the floor going through the box of toys while Olli curiously looked on knew she wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. “I’d love one, do you have red?”

One glass turned into two and the time passed quickly, they stuck mostly to work topics, but gently dipped into ex-husband stories. Serena found Bernie easy to talk to, discovering many things they had in common, and others that she’d love to learn about. Jason finally took a seat back on the couch as Serena set her glass aside. 

“I would like to take him home tonight Auntie Serena.” He announced now holding a much more subdued Olli on his lap.

She smiled, “Jason we agreed we’d come tonight and look. Then sleep on it and discuss in the morning and decided.”

“I’ve decided now, I’d like very much to take him home tonight.”

“Having a pet is a big responsibility Jason, your Auntie is right.” She gave Serena a shy smile. “Why don’t you think it over, talk it over in the morning then you can come over tomorrow, say about 10 and give me an answer?”

He frowned looking down at the black ball of fuzz on his lap, “That is what we agreed on.” He said reluctantly. “Even though I’m sure my mind won’t change by morning.”

Serena smiled at his reasoning, “I’m sure it won’t love. Come on now, it's getting late, we should let Bernie get ready for bed.” Looking at the clock she was surprised to see it was nearing ten o’clock. They stood and made their way to the door Jason reluctantly handing Bernie back Ollie. 

“See you in the morning Doctor Bernie.” She said stepping out into the hall. “When Ollie comes to live with us you can come over for fish and chips and watch World’s Strongest Man with us.”

“Thank you for the wine and the hospitality.” For some reason Serena found herself blushing looking up at Bernie, her hair had fallen across her face and she made herself stop from reaching out and brushing it away. “I had a lovely time this evening.” Perhaps it was just warm in the flat but she thought she saw Bernie blush as she looked down. 

“Me too.” A small grin was on her face when she looked up at her. 

Serena returned it reaching out and stroking Olli’s soft fur, “I have a feeling we will see you in the morning.” 

Bernie let out a bark of laughter as Serena stepped out into the hall to join Jason. Life was full of surprises, she didn’t plan on being a cat owner, nor did she expect to the start of a new friendship, all in one evening.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Panthera Leo Domesticus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833835) by [Wonko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonko/pseuds/Wonko)




End file.
